Mr Sex is in the House
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Love can be such a frail thing in this world, but when the man that you love tells you not to feel that way thouwards him, what is left for you to do?


_**A/N: **_ I do not own anything that will appear in this story and I gain no profit for posting this. Idea is my own, characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is a one shot for Kirai's "Never ending Challenge" down on Dokuga, which I am proud to make.

And very special thanks to **Shay **from Dokuga, my lovely and most cherished beta-reader. I adore you!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**Mr Sex is in the House!**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

The sound of a phone ringing made his sleep hazed mind steer to the light as he exhaled loudly. It was strange for him to wake up so early in the morning but as he opened one eye to look at his watch, he realized that it wasn't _so _early_. _It was nine AM and he was still in bed, trying to make up for the lack of sleep that night. Grunting, seeing that his phone continued to ring, the obnoxious tone making his head hurt. The tall, beautiful, successful youkai shifted onto his stomach on the bed to reach for the small device. Looking at the caller ID and not knowing who that was, he shrugged and answered. Closing his eyes and resting his chin on the pillow, muffling the sounds that he would make.

_"He...Hello? Mr Sesshomaru?"_ The voice of a quiet, small girl made him reopen an eye just to stare at the clock.

"Yes... Who is this?" He mumbled, turning on his back and shielding his eyes with his hand before moving it to stifle a yawn.

_"Um... I'm Kagome... I heard from my friends that you can help females of all kinds and ages to become beautiful? I want to... "_ but her voice cracked at the end, as if she was about to choke on her own words.

It was becoming really troublesome, this rumor that he started a while back out of boredom. He had his own company to take care of but he had too much time on his hands, so he decided to help those that he could, though he got his own pay out of this. He didn't really want the money but maybe the bodies of those that he helped. Grunting something that sounded like an OK, Sesshomaru got up, stretching his long limbs and looking at the room with sleepy eyes. He didn't have many clients, but those that came to him always turned out to be really beautiful women, something that he would gladly take to bed. Though he never once found a girl, youkai or human, to interest him long-term. Sighing into the phone as the girl blabbered on about something that he couldn't fully comprehend, the still sleepy taiyoukai CEO of Tashio group disguised as a mere instructor or as he preferred a "Sex Teach", made her understand that he would not always be available to be there and teach her. He would call her when he could, if she would be up for his challenges. If not and she was not going to listen to him, then she was better off being where she was right now. He didn't have the time to play silly games.

_"I promise! I really want to do this. So can you?"_ Her panicky voice sounded more scared of losing his help than knowing what he would do to her.

"Yes... Meet me in front of the cafe 'Dragon fortress' at four this afternoon." His voice was commanding, not letting her say anything else, though he doubted that she would retort with anything.

A frail 'OK' met his ears as she thanked him and the line was disconnected. Slumping back on his pillows the tai inuyoukai closed his eyes, letting the sun rays that came crashing down from his wall to wall bedroom windows heat his skin. The room was empty but above all a mess, as if some kind of twister had come and gone, ravishing everything in front of it. Though he was normally a very clean gentleman who, above anything else, prided himself with the fact that he kept everything in order. This time, his bedroom was a total disaster, though he would never admit it to anyone. His clock buzzed, the annoying beeping making his beast rattle in it's cage and as it died down the time of his usual wake up came and went. The silver haired CEO got out of bed, scratching his head and stretching himself even further. It was such a pain sometimes to be so tall, but at least he was way more exquisite looking than any male he had ever met. Women dropped on their backs every time they would see him, not caring if they had someone or not. He was, as most said, the epitome of sex on legs.

Walking into his bathroom the tai started to wash himself, enjoying the way water slid down his body as if it was caressing his ivory skin, licking at his flesh and massaging his muscles. Even if he was a dog, he still liked to stay under the pouring water, no matter what temperature the slick substance had, though he usually preferred the warm one. It didn't take that long for him to finish his shower, the urgent business of his company calling out for him, his phone and pager buzzing and ringing as if all hell just broke loose and he had to save all of humanity in just a few hours. He hated to be late.

Quickly moving from the bathroom to his bedroom and then to his wardrobe, yanking the sliding doors with too much force, but not bothering to look if it was still intact. He grabbed some pants, socks, a T-shirt and a formal shirt, grabbed a pair of boxers and dressed himself as quickly as he could. Though, if he though about it, he wasn't rushing at all. The next thing he did was to enter his open kitchen, search for something to eat but finding nothing good enough so he just went to the bathroom again to brush his teeth. Something was a bit off this morning, though he couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if something was pushing at his back, not letting him decide and just throwing him out the door.

Sighing, he took the stairs and walked to his car, sliding onto it's leather seat and droving off. When he was sitting at the intersection he took out his BlackBerry again, remembering that he hadn't ask the girl for a description. Something told him that she was just as oblivious regarding his looks as he was about hers. Grinding his teeth together, a snarl pulling his lips a bit upwards, he shook his head, thinking that he would call her when their time to meet was nearing to ask her what she was wearing. Either that or he would try to sniff her out. One way or the other, he would find out who this mysterious girl was.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome shook as she pressed the small red button on her cell phone, her wide, blue and frightened eyes scanning the small cozy room of her friend. She had really done it! She had called the rumored "Beauty Coach" and was going to meet with him that afternoon. Now that was something unheard of. She, a human and a miko at that, prude and as straight laced as she could possible be, just called a person that was known for the fact that he slept around with the different women he helped. But she didn't know him all that good and she wasn't going to judge based only on things she heard from others, so she just hoped that everything was going to go well. The ebony haired priestess wanted to change so badly for the one she loved to notice her that she really didn't care what kind of person this Sesshomaru was as long as he helped her achieve what she desired.

"And?" The voice of her long time friend and soul sister, Sango, echoed from the kitchen as Kagome scrambled to her feet.

For a twenty year old girl, that went to college and all, she wasn't so composed as her looks made her out to be. Braided black hair, always tied back and in order, blue eyes larger than usual because of her huge, firefly-like glasses, no makeup, clothes dating from about twenty years ago buttoned up till the last button. Everything screamed prude and overall no sexiness. She wanted to become just a bit more like the girls she had seen around her, maybe even like her very attractive friend Sango, though she didn't know how to behave, what looked good on her, what didn't, what men liked, she didn't know anything. As for when her friends tried to help her, well, none of them succeeded in making her like what she saw. It just wasn't her, the fancy or way too glossy girl they had pictured. So the last resort was to find someone that wanted to help her change, though that task was a bit... impossible. Either he would see her, laugh and walk away, or see her, accept and then abandon her half way through, saying that she was a lost cause. She didn't dare think about a case where he would make her into something beautiful.

"He said yes, and that we will meet in front of the cafe named 'Dragon fortress' at four this afternoon." She said in one breath, her face lighting up with embarrassment.

"Then it's a good thing Kags! This time you will receive advice from someone that has seen all kinds of girls! Maybe he will teach you how to flirt with men, though I think that will make your brain go to mush..." her friend's boyfriend, and ultimately her own friend, Miroku added while smirking and snickering as Sango slapped him upside the head.

"Come _on_..." the pitiful wail that erupted from her chest made the other two burst into laughter.

It was so funny to mess with her beliefs. Kagome was a sweet and innocent girl, one that could offer love and support to anyone, someone that you could depend on no matter how difficult the task was. But she had no self esteem. That was why Miroku informed her about the existence of Sesshomaru, telling her what he knew about him. He really wanted her to be happy because she had always helped them to feel happy and fulfilled, though Sango's parents hadn't agreed with the idea of their only daughter dating a guy like him at first. Kagome had been the one to persuade them understand and accept them. He had to make it up to her one way or another.

As the laughter died down a bit, her cheeks flaring, the younger girl out of the three thought back on the reason she had wanted to change: love. Surely anyone can understand a girl that falls in love, but for her it was a bit more than that. Maybe because the boy seemed to respond to her shy attempts at a conversation, even though those discussions were made only in classes they had common. He always smiled at her, encouraging her. But without her knowing or suspecting, none of her friends liked the boy. Neither Miroku nor Sango were OK with the idea of their sweet Kagome dating an asshole like that. He was renowned for cheating and being a total jerk to women, so they had to be extra careful around him. If they could find a better man, they would bring her to him in the blink of a eye. Right now, they could only watch from afar.

Shaking her head trying to cool off the blush, the young miko looked at the watch in the kitchen, her eyes glowing with hope and fright. What was he going to be like? How will he react to her? Will he listen to her? How will he teach her? These questions and many others swam around in her head, making her dizzy and not letting her head and heart rest. She wanted time to just move faster.

Right when she thought about time, something in her head clicked and as she rushed to her own room upstairs, forgetting to respond to her friends, nearly tripping on the stairs. She had to finish this architecture project on the subject about houses in the eighteenth century. If she wanted to be the first in her class and absolve with a _magna cum laude_ then she had to start working at it. It was a tedious project but she always managed to do the best no matter what it was. Huffing, taking a seat at her desk in the room she had taken in the small building belonging to Miroku's parents alongside Sango. Her parents letting her stay in Tokyo only because she had to go to college there. Kagome dragged the small papers in front of her, opened her laptop and started typing, her fingers moving quickly, her mind calculating and analyzing everything in mere seconds. She was very smart, stubborn in her beliefs, not letting anything stand in her way, planning a bright future for herself. As she drew the construction plans that had so many levels to consider, always placing more lines were she found them necessary. The ebony haired book worm was so absorbed by her work that when her phone started ringing, it startling her, only then did she moved her gaze from her project.

Opening her phone, her heart stopped, her eyes so wide that they could fall out of her head at any passing minute. The caller ID shone brightly, quite angrily, as her brain tried to find a good phrase to start the conversation.

"Hel..." she tried, but was shortly cut off by the furious voice of the last male she imagined.

_"Where are you? It's passed our meeting time."_ The rich voice growled from the phone, as she winched.

"It's only four o'clock..." she tried to defend her position, looking incredulously at the time that her laptop was showing.

_"It's four and a half, you forgetful girl."_ The spite in his voice made her eye wide as she closed her laptop abruptly, not bothering to change from the long forest green skirt and white long sleeved shirt.

"I'm really sorry! I will be there right now!" She squealed, rushing down the steps, the house empty. Her friends had abandoned her in favor of going to work, not telling her what time it was.

_"You better be here in five minutes or you shouldn't come at all."_ He huffed, annoyed, ending the conversation before she could say anything else. She rushed out of the door, closing it and then running top speed to the meeting place.

Good thing for her that the cafe was about ten minutes away from her current residence. She took a deep breath and ran, not bothering to look left or right, dashing through the intersections, her eyes only seeing the busy street of the shopping district were **he **was waiting for her. Right when she stumbled into the alley where the 'Dragon Fortress' was, a powerful youki made her cringe in pain, it was almost suffocating her. Huffing, her ragged breathing not helping her at all with the power that was now washing over her. Kagome hugged the monstrosity of a yellow purse she always carried around and searched for the male that was waiting for her impatiently. But, besides a very angry youkai that sat a table at the cafe, there was no one there that seemed to be waiting for her. Digging inside her purse for the small device, afraid that he had left like he had warned her, her eyes swimming in tears; she rummaged through it for what seemed like forever, gulping, her body shaking hopelessly. When her fingers closed around it, she blinked rapidly to make the tears go away, but when she saw that she still had about one minute, the breath she was holding exited her body. Jerking her head up when the youki around her grew even heavier like the person possessing it was about to destroy something out of rage, Kagome pressed the small green button on her phone, turning around to watch the street as the familiar sound of the line being picked up by the person she dialed making her stomach flip in it's place.

"I...I'm very sorry, Mr Sesshomaru, but where are you? I can't seem to find you." She blurted out before he had the chance to scold her again for being late.

She was late, but that wasn't an excuse. She had made the man wait for her for half an hour and she had to make him understand that it wasn't her fault entirely. Waiting impatiently for him to conjure up a response, the young miko felt a hand on her shoulder, her reiki reacting instantly at the spike of power, and demon power at that, that suddenly fluctuated behind her.

_"Turn around,"_ the deep voice resonated, strangely from two place, both her phone and the man behind her harboring that rich tone.

Doing as she was told, constricting her holy powers around her like a shield Kagome lowered her head, snapping her phone shut and only looking at the feet of her soon to be teacher as he huffed. A red hue adorned her cheeks and she didn't dare to look up, afraid of what could happen.

'_I didn't know he was a youkai!'_ She screamed in her head, panicking.

'_Does it matter? The man is willing to coach you! Why do you care what species he is?'_ A small, very bored voice made her feel a bit better as she reasoned with herself.

"So you are the one that called me..." the velvety voice, exotic and quite intoxicating made her nod vigorously.

"My... My name is Kagome Higurashi. Please forgive me for being so late!" Her voice rose, shaking, screeching painfully to his sensitive ears.

"Hn... and a miko at that..." he continued as if he didn't hear her, plunging his hands in his pockets, his chin up in the air, his cold predatory gaze fixed on the small mouse that dared to request his help.

Raising her head, gulping as her eyes were met with something that she had never seen in her entire life. Kagome felt her mouth fall open, not bothering to close it; this tall, muscular but lean youkai was so damn hot that she could never hope to act properly when she was with him. White T-shirt hugged his gorgeous body, making his muscles stand out; black pants, though not tight on him, made his already long legs even longer. That face, a perfect ivory skin shone in the sun, silver hair, short and spiky made her want to run her fingers through it just to test it's softness. Magenta stripes adorned his high cheekbones and made his honey eyes stand out even more. Full rosy lips that just begged to be kissed, long black lashes shadowing his eyes, a straight aristocratic nose and a crescent blue moon on his forehead, partially hidden by his hair. He was like some sex God that had lowered himself from the heavens to be near her and teach her what she needed to know.

"What are you staring at, ningen?" His voice, rolling from his mouth so attractively made her stare even more at him as his patience grew thin.

"I..I'm sorry!" She finally snapped out of her stunned state , bowing deeply in front of him as he turned, his back to her.

"You want me to teach you?" He asked, the annoyance in his tone making her heart sink, thinking that she had lost any chance to change for the guidance of this beautiful being.

"Yes..." she whispered, her head hanging low, tears swimming in her eyes once more.

"Then you better not cry when I am with you. And you will never be late as long as you live if I call you." His voice commanding and domineering, making her soul flutter.

Nodding, knowing that he didn't see her as they continued to walk, people staring at them, Kagome soon realized the stark contrast between them. He looked so delicious, like some sort of model whereas she was just ordinary and quite odd looking. He was attractive and emitted so much pheromone, his youki nowhere in sight, that he attracted both men and women. Sighing, as she watched his wide back strained the shirt, thinking of how her nails would feel to rake that skin. But she soon made that thought disappear when he shot her an angry sideways look, not bothering to turn around. Blushing furiously, realizing that maybe he had smelled her, Kagome hugged her bag even closer to her form.

"Um... Mr Sesshomaru? How will I pay you?" She chocked on the last phrase as he stopped to a halt, Kagome having to jump to the side so as not to bump into him.

"I will think of something." He all but growled as he closed his eyes, scanning her from head to tow, not liking what he saw.

Opening her mouth to ask what he was thinking, the tai passed her once more. Walking straight to a white Lamborghini, sliding into the driver's seat, and starting the engine. Kagome just stood there, watching him, sadness making her eyes darken. Was this all? She had been so worried over a meeting so short?

"What are you waiting for, girl?" He sneered, turning his head in her direction, boredom written all over his face.

"Ha-hai!" She yelped, getting into the car and almost tripping over the sidewalk, trying to be as fast as she could.

A chuckle reached her ears, but when she turned her head in his direction, a stoic icy mask hid all emotions from surfacing. He was so strange, all cold and demanding. Though she had to admit, he was one hell of a powerful demon. Fussing a little in her seat to get more comfortable, the young and very inexperienced girl buckled herself and all but yelled when he turned his car abruptly, stepping on the acceleration till it touched the floor, whooshing between all the cars in the afternoon traffic. Clutching the handle on the side of her door with all her might in one hand and the dashboard in the other. Kagome shut her mouth tightly, her eyes wide and scared, her fingers turning white. Who, Kami save her, did she get involved with?

"You are one strange female, I give you that..." the relaxed taiyoukai sighed as he turned the steering wheel from right to left, liking the way his car gripped the concrete.

She was so petrified and her ears were buzzing so loudly that she didn't find the strength in her to talk back to him. Her eyes were glued to the road, the colorful blurs that passed them making her stomach jump up till it reached her throat.

It didn't take long for the tai to reach his destination. As he parked his car, he took his time to watch the scared little miko that sat besides him. She wasn't beautiful, quite ordinary because of the clothes, but she had a great shape and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that he had ever seen in his long life. Long black lashes turned upwards made her eyes look bigger, rounder than they were. Her skin was clean and seemed it would be soft to the touch, though she had no makeup on. But what he liked most about her face was her shiny black hair and her full dark red lips. She had potential.

"Get out," he ordered, as he himself exited the car, walking to the glass door at the end of the parking lot, not looking back to see if she had done as he said.

When he heard the car door shut, he pressed the small device on his key chain, locking the car. He didn't really care about the car, having more than enough money to buy ten a month, he just didn't like the idea of throwing money out the window. His younger half brother was more than enough of a spender. It was good that the insolent whelp was only spending his own money and not his. As his mind turned to the stupid hanyou, a deep growl made his chest rumble, scaring the human girl that had followed him, adjusting her glasses from time to time.

"Where are we going?" She finally found her voice, right after the ground had stopped to shake under her feet.

"To get rid of those ridiculous glasses of yours," he hummed, opening and closing doors as he walked through the very large building that belonged to the Tashio Group.

As they reached the store he was looking for, Sesshoumaru did all the talking, not letting the girl interfere. The small, beautiful female doctor he had left the incompetent girl with shot him a languid look, trying to make herself look sexy but only boring him further. He had had enough of females that wanted to bed him only for his money. Sure, this new problem on legs he had on his hands found him attractive but she obviously had no intention to bed him. Her smell had told him more than enough. She had someone else on her mind.

Sighing, he resigned himself to helping the girl. Though he didn't know how bothersome it would become.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and as Kagome thought back at how she had been around the inuyoukai about five months ago, she could only giggle. It was so strange to think back to a time when his coldness scared her to no end. Now, as she sat on the grass, feeling the last hot air of summer caressing her skin, she could no longer picture herself like she had once been, though that creature was still lurking in the dark. He had made her something unrecognizable on the outside, saying that she didn't really need to change who she was on the inside.

Thinking back, Kagome remembered how they had began to talk to one another right after he saved her from some mess she got herself into. It was strange at first especially because he wasn't really talkative, always growling at her when he didn't like something, letting her talk till she got bored and then telling something that she had to change. Even now, as she had nearly finished the changes, he still found something to point out that he didn't find appropriate on her. The oddest thing that happened to her _ever_, was to meet this godly being that, as she had found out after some time, was the head of a international company that ranked first all around the globe. She never once regretted the decision made that time months ago. She had made him stick to her even though she was the worst pupil anyone that wanted to teach beauty could come across. But he had been patient and not too mean to her when she didn't deserve it.

"What are you staring at, Kagome?" His rich voice still sending shivers down her spine.

Shrugging, she just smiled as he approached her, slumping next to her and resting his head in her lap. She liked to be near him. She had talked to him about everything, telling him things that she had never told anyone, just trusting him the fullest. Though she knew that the time they would spend together was going to eventually be cut short, she wanted it to last. She wasn't in love with him but she liked the intimate friendship that had formed between them. Her traitorous mind made her remember even the sex talks she had had to endure, turning every shade of red possible as he had explained things with a straight face. He even made her look at pornographic videos that, as her friend Miroku had predicted, had turned her mind to mush.

"Am I ready to talk to him?" She whispered out of the blue, combing her fingers through his hair, watching the light play a game of tag on his skin.

'_It really is as soft as I thought... Like silk...'_ she thought, as he opened one eye to stare up at her.

Though she had talked to him about the person in her class that she was in love with, she never once described him, never giving a name as if she feared that he would go and inspect the boy. And, if he was going to be honest with himself, he would have gone to see but he didn't want to upset her. After spending so much time with her, paying for part of every change she had made to herself, turning into this exotic looking woman that could bring any man onto his knees, he wanted what was best for her. He had been enchanted by the way she was thinking, the way she talked about her dream job as an architect, the fire she had when she expressed her feelings no matter if they were good feelings or bad ones. He had liked her and felt very protective of her, something he had never felt before about a woman. It was the first time he had spent so many months with someone, a human at that. Snorting at her question, he closed his eyes again.

"Do as you wish..." his pleased rumble made her heart swell.

Lowering herself, Kagome kissed his forehead, inhaling deeply the aroma of his skin, pine needles, rain, warm sun and the musky scent of male, his being so dominant, more alluring. The purr that vibrated through his chest made her giggle again. He was so sweet sometimes, nothing like a dog, more like a huge feline, just as temperamental but having that protective side to him that made her want to just hug him. But she never dared. He had let her get so close to him, she didn't know how close she could get. Sure, they talked at the phone – well, mostly she – even at night as she struggled to finish her projects, she could kiss him on the cheek from time to time depending on his mood, but never did she try to get any more closer than this. Even though she wanted too.

"If...If you want, you can come with me tomorrow and watch me from the shadows..." she said, his eyes opening slowly as he raised one of his clawed hand to stroke her face.

"If you would like me to do so, then consider me there." The stoic monotone voice made her laugh.

He liked to play the tough guy with her in moments like this, just to give her courage. There were so many things to him that she had yet to discover, that she almost hoped that her love didn't turn out right so she could be with him. But, as her eyes drowned in his sunny orbs, she scratched that wish. She had put so much effort to change just so **he **could see her and maybe, just maybe, date her. She couldn't abandon that male just because she found out that she had so much in common with this Sex God. He had told her once that he didn't want to have a long-term relationship, so she didn't want to pester him with her one sided love.

'_Correction! You can NOT love him! Plus, he has so many beautiful ladies at his feet that he won't even look at you that way...' _ her mind corrected her.

When her aura shifted, a sad feeling entering her eyes, Sesshomaru frowned. But the cloud that had come so abruptly, disappeared just as quickly. Being the solitary creature that he was, the tai didn't ask her what she was thinking about, figuring that she wanted to keep it to herself. The young miko was so easy to read sometimes.

"OK. Then be there. I have my first class with him at one o'clock Monday. You have three days to say no or to stop me." She warned, looking at the imaginary watch on her wrist, winking at him when he smiled at her comment.

"Be sure that I will do just that," he hummed, touching her wrist gently and then resting his arm on his stomach as she laughed.

He would be right there! That he promised!

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Shaking as her eyes darted from one individual to the other, Kagome prayed to the Kami above that watched her now to not let her do something stupid and embarrass not only herself but her 'teacher' as well. He was such a prideful man that he would just leave his observation post and would sweep her off her feet before she was even able to do something to aggravate the situation. He would talk with the guy instead of letting her fumble with her words. She just knew it! She could even feel his golden gaze on her back as she stood there waiting for the guy that had shown her such warm feelings when she was ugly. When he finally came into her view, her heart sped up, her eyes lowering themselves instinctively.

"Inuyasha... I... I wanted to tell you something for so long and I believe that this is the right time." She whispered as he got closer to her after saluting her from afar, a big silly grin adorning his face.

"Shoot!" He leaned on the door, looming over her.

"I liked you for a long time but I never found the courage to tell you that until now." She said quickly and nervously, her reiki swirling around them.

"OK... then do you want to go out with me?" He gave her a toothy grin making her heart flutter.

Nodding, her smile brilliant, Kagome took his arm and walked with him, talking to her new date. That was really unexpected!

In his corner, Sesshomaru all but roared at her to stop in his mind. That was the guy she liked? That low life? She preferred the half breed? But what was worse than this was the fact that the boy was such a heartless womanizer that didn't even need a second glance from a girl like her to date her. How could she have judged him so ineptly? As his claws dug into the palms of his hand, he ground his teeth together, turning his head from the sight. If she was like this, naive and a poor judge of character, then she was all on her own. He didn't care anymore!

Rushing out of the building, the enraged inuyoukai didn't even look back. If he had he would have seen a very scared Kagome looking for him, her eyes swimming in tears from the feel of his angry youki.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Yes, I will meet you at your place at eight. OK. I love you..." she whispered, giggling and closing the phone, her eyes sparkling.

She had been dating Inuyasha for about two weeks and for her he was sweet and nice though he had his moments when he acted like a child. But she liked those moments too, though sometimes she felt like he didn't even like being next to her; especially when she refused to let him get under her skirt. She felt like he was only toying with her but she had no one to talk to about this. Sesshomaru was avoiding her, not answering her calls, giving her the impression that he was mad at her for something. Miroku was too busy nowadays to be there, Sango was usually with him, she couldn't call her parents. It wasn't like she didn't have friends, but she only trusted those three. She felt so alone, so cold, especially because the one man that gave her trust had disappeared out of her life without saying anything. Even now, she was trying to smile but the memories with him just swam in her head not allowing her to.

Shaking her head, the ebony locks swishing around her in a dark cloud, Kagome decided that she couldn't wait three hours to meet with her boyfriend. She wanted to make sure that what she had seen in him was just her imagination. She really wanted to believe that! She needed to believe that. Grabbing her yellow purse, the one thing she didn't want to give up to though Sesshomaru had threatened numerous time to rip it to pieces, the young miko went out the door. Locking everything up on her way out to surprise her boyfriend.

As she neared his house, her eyes never leaving the sky with it's half moon shining down on her, she wished _he_ could be the one she was going to. Something in her didn't feel whole, it was as if she was going to someone that she didn't even belong next to. Slapping her face to get the idea out, the beautiful woman searched for the spare key he had made for her for the front door of his apartment. Unlocking it, making almost no sound, Kagome entered. Stifling her laugh Kagome walked as silently as she could to his bedroom but stopped short, her eyes wide.

Moans and whispered conversations could be heard from the room, her ears recognizing Inuyasha's voice immediately. He was with another woman?

"And she's.. ah.. that stupid?" The grunts of the unknown woman made her heart clench.

"Worse!" The white haired male groaned, the sound of flesh slapping on flesh making her stomach turn. "She thinks that... mmm... I'm this perfect boyfriend... But the bitch doesn't even... ah... want to bed me..." he continued, Kagome's stomach doing backflips.

"Such a ... oh... ah... snobby attitude for a ... ah... virgin..." the woman moaned louder than before, as Kagome's vision blurred, tears beginning to run down her face.

So this was his real face. A sick, two timing bastard. And she had been such a fool to listen to him. Such a fool for believing him. Turning on her heels, her heart broken, Kagome rushed out of the building, leaving the doors open and just ran. Ran as fast as she could, trying to leave behind the hurt and pain. She ran not seeing where, the images of his smiles deflating, leaving behind only the face of a stupid hanyou. Every time, every stupid time she fell for the wrong men. As she slowed down, barely catching her breath, she noticed the fact that she was in front of his building. Shaking, unable to decide if she should walk up to his apartment or not, the looks the guard was sending her making her skin crawl. Kagome fished out her phone, barely seeing what she was typing, hoping beyond hope that he will take her in.

In his penthouse watching a woman as she tried to pleasure him, his rage still present but subsiding because of the hole in his heart, Sesshomaru felt bored and disgusted with everything. Moving his gaze from her face, an unknown face to him and just another mask in the crowd, his eyes widened at the sight of his phone moving on the kitchen table; once, twice, then stopping abruptly. It was a message. But who could have sent one to him at six in the afternoon on his day off.

Pushing the girl off of him despite her protest, Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen, grabbed his BlackBerry and scrolled to the messages he had just got. His eyes widened minutely, his hand almost shaking. Turning on his heels, pulling his boxers and pants up as quickly as he could without ripping them, the taiyoukai rushed down the stairs as fast as his powers could make him go.

"**I need you. I'm sorry. He cheated. I saw. I'm so sorry." ** Her message had appeared in front of him and his eyes almost bled red.

The stupid whelp had dared to hurt her, her out of any other female he had met. Swallowing down his rage, the inuyoukai all but rushed through the glass doors of his luxurious home, eyes searching for her. When their eyes met, Kagome slumped on her knees sobbing, not wanting to see or hear anything. She had been stupid coming to him, without even thinking that he might have had his own woman had been even stupider.

"Kagome..." he tried to call her name, reaching out to her but she just slapped his hands away, getting up on her wobbly feet.

"I am... really sorry to have disturbed you... I am sorry for everything..." she cried, smiling sadly at the dumbfounded silver head inu who just watched her walk away.

Grinding his teeth and lowering his head, his hair covering his eyes, Sesshomaru all but roared at her. But instead of scaring her like that he used his inhuman speed to catch up to her and hoist her up. Flying with her to his apartment, where the woman immediately evacuated, seeing that she wasn't wanted. But Kagome had already got a glimpse of her.

Struggling in his iron hold, Kagome all but yelled, forgetting about her own emotional pain and considering, like always, the pains and troubles of others.

"Put me down and go after her! How could you let her go? Go after her!" But he wouldn't budge.

"No... Why should I go after a whore when the one I need is right here?" His deep voice made her stop her struggle.

"Liar... Liar! Liar! LIAR!" This time kicking at him, the hurt in her eyes making his heart ache.

He had never once pursued a female like he had done with her but she had enraptured him so much that he could never forget her. He wanted her, human or not, weak or not. She was the only one that could melt his ice, like his father had once said.

Lowering his head quickly, he captured her lips, kissing her gently with his hand entangled in her tresses. Opening her mouth with his tongue, Sesshomaru kissed the daylights out of her, trying to show her through that kiss that he was really feeling those things. She stopped her struggling, almost chocking him with her arms as she tried to pull him to her more, nearly sucking his tongue into her mouth. Sesshomaru found himself in a dire crisis, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. If she continued like this, then he was sure that he would make her his.

"I love you..." her voice barely above a whisper made his heart stop beating, his mind screeching to a halt as he watched her, her words hitting him like a truck.

"I always did, but you told me that you didn't want a relationship, so I kept hoping that my other love will come true. But I felt miserable when you weren't there and..." but he stopped her babbling with another kiss, knowing all too well how she felt.

Hoisting her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his narrow waist, his want for her being already evident. Sesshomaru walked with her to his bed, his mouth never once leaving hers. She had been naive and fragile from the start but he had managed to make her stronger, only for that mutt to nearly destroy everything in one night. He was going to make him pay really soon, that he promised. Lowering them both onto the soft mattress, Sesshomaru got up on his elbows to look at her. Her face was the same, a little round, like when he had first seen her, only this time she wasn't wearing those ridiculous glasses. Her beautiful, big eyes were staring at him, hooded both by pleasure and her long lashes. Her lips were redder, fuller, and this tempting red color adorned her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. A cute mess of hair was sticking to her forehead as the rest of her long wavy hair made his purple sheets look a bit darker. The sleeveless blouse with generous cleavage she wore made her look irresistible. A pair of black jeans hugged her long slim legs perfectly, making his mouth water, envying the fabric pressed against her.

"Sesshomaru?" Her plea made him snap out of his examination and look back at her face.

"I want you, but are you sure?" He asked, his voice husky, the patience he had going to dust after the fiery kiss that she shared with him next, erasing all questions out of his mind.

As his hands roamed over her body, her own fingers tugged at his pants, opening the button just as he took off both her shirt and her bra, kissing the perfect mounds with so much fever that it made her wonder just how much pleasure this man could give her. Moaning his name as he bit on her nipples, twisting the rosy peeks between his fingers. Kagome pulled him up into another sheering kiss as he ground himself into her, shivering from the pleasure. She really wasn't going to let him take it easy with her and he feared that she was going to regret it later.

Her blunt teeth bit down on his shoulder just as he was about to take off her pants, making his beast rattle in its cage. Groaning, liking the sensation of her hot tongue on his warm skin, Sesshomaru ripped her panties apart with one claw, pushing her down the next second and kissing her for all he was worth. His hand parting her thighs, plunging one finger in her heated, slick core, her moaning his name as her walls constricted around him. Pumping his finger in and out, realizing just then how wet and ready she was, he discarded his pants and boxers and licked his fingers clean. She whimpered at the sight of him, a small smirk adorning his face.

"I want you... Now." She demanded, her nails scraping his back.

Clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, biting her shoulder gently, his fangs puncturing the soft skin. Swallowing a mouthful of her blood, the force of her reiki making him rethink the word 'weak', seeing that her power was nowhere near weak. Sesshomaru cleaned the spot, and kissed her again this time biting his tongue so she could take his blood, hearing her moan in his mouth as he let his youki blend with her reiki as hers had with his.

Trying to still himself as he positioned his member at her entrance, the tai took one more look at the girl he loved, and before he knew it Kagome had grabbed his waist with her legs and impaled herself. Swallowing her scream as she arched her back from the pain, his mouth falling open from the feel of her, so tight, warm and wet. He pushed further in her, seeing that she wanted that as he licked her tears away. Sesshomaru forgot everything when they began to move, the smell of her virginal blood driving his beast crazy. It was something that he had never felt before.

He felt like he belonged there. Kagome, on her part hurting like hell, her lover stretching her so much that she really thought at first that she was going to be ripped in two, was finally feeling whole. There were no more empty spaces, the silver head inu filling her to the max, bringing her more pleasure than she thought she could have ever felt. It didn't take long for her to fall off the edge, pulling him with her.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

It goes without saying that they had done it the next few days like bunnies, not bothering to answer their phones, to enraptured by their new found connection to care about anyone else. All hell could have broken loose, and they wouldn't have cared. Things were more than perfect and the mating mark Sesshomaru had put on her, as strong as it was, ensured Kagome would have a very long life. Her own lifeforce sustained by him, though her reiki made it longer than the average human.

When they finally felt sated with their lovemaking, Sesshoumaru found it in him to make the hanyou pay dearly for making his love cry. Beating the crap out of him and throwing him out of the family right after he had told the situation to his father. He would have killed the little bastard if Kagome hadn't stopped him, her kind nature not liking that someone had gotten hurt because of her, no matter what that person had done to her. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much. They were opposites that attracted to each other.

Just as this crisis finished with lots of laughs and cheers for the new couple, Kagome's birthday came next. He had to prepare half of it as his mate busied herself with her last projects for the year. He was happy, truly happy to know that she was the one that sat next to him from now on.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her happy call of his name made him leave the kitchen and enter his spacious living room only to see her in a very scanty outfit, posing in the bedroom doorway.

"Is Mr Sex in the house tonight?" She purred, slowly coming to him.

A wicked grin broke out on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Would you like him to be?" He growled, knowing that, even if this was a day to celebrate her existence, she would think of his needs first.

He hadn't had any in about a week and had been going nuts with want. His little vixen found something to make him fall in love with her now more than ever. Kissing her roughly, Sesshomaru led her into their room, shutting the door. This little woman had his hands full! No more searching for him, or helping other women as he had done in the past. Thank the kamis for making a match for everyone.


End file.
